The New Kid
by Icypengy
Summary: This is my first fan fic! This takes place AFTER Zoey's group. Working on it! Sorry if chapters are short... The first chapter is short, But that's just the intro. No worries, I'll add more.
1. Chapter 1

Icy here! My FIRST fan fiction ever! =D I'm so proud, whether it's good or not.

I DO NOT OWN the series House of Night. I think it's a spectacular series, so I give all credits to the authors.

This is in third person. People usually think of this like a psychic fly.

* * *

The day was like any other day at first. But the day totally changed right after breakfast. He was walking to school, until a tracker marked him. No one really would miss him. No one would miss his dark black hair, his light, kind, hazel eyes, and his pale, creamy skin. Not even his not so muscular figure. They wouldn't care that his kind, timid and caring personality wasn't there. They wouldn't miss him at all. He could only accept that he was a new vampire, just freshly marked. He made it there with a coughing fit. "Is this wha-"Alan started to cough in the middle of the sentence. "Is this what it's like to be a vampire? If it is, I hate it so far…" Alan walked into the school grounds, looking left to right. There was absolutely nobody that was there he knew of. He thought he saw a familiar face, but then the feeling faded away.

"Okay Alan... You can do this... Just walk into the main office…. Ask for the schedule… Then leave as fast as possible… Then go to your dorm, and just…. Just stay there."Alan said. He made it to the main office, and then took the schedule. He didn't bother to read it. He didn't even listen about the mentor or whatever they called it. '_I just wanna go to my room, throw up, and then lay there for the rest of my life…'_

Alan just ran towards the boy's dorm, and when he entered, he was greeted by a bunch of staring eyes. '_I don't think I should have ran here…. I don't love the attention...'_He thought before just trying to be as casual as he could be. He walked through the halls blindly. He could just hope that he would somehow find his room. His stomach was churning. He could hear it rumble. He was walking quickly until he heard someone behind him.

"Alan!"The voice yelled.

* * *

No body likes Cliff hangers, but hey. We need some.

R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two is up!

Rejoice! Be glad! Or maybe not. This is going to be waaayy longer then the first chapter, don't worry! And spaced out…

Like I said in the other chapter, I do not own this series. I wish I did, I'ld be rich.

* * *

Alan turned around shaking. His eye where shut closed.

'_Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod... Who is that? How do they know me? Okay Alan.. Don't be afraid. It's okay. It's alright… PUH-LEASE make it a teacher or one of those mentor-whatever things...'_

Alan thought as he opened his eyes. He knew the voice was female because of its higher pitch tone. And it was a sound that was older. Much, much older. She was real pretty. Alan was absolutely star struck when he saw her. He wasn't like in love with her, but he was just a bit… Wowed. Her skin was absolutely the perfect tone. The ones used in skin commercials, a bit like that. But far prettier. Her golden hair was curly, and was long. It fell to her hips like a waterfall of gold. Her light blue eyes glimmered in the moonlight as she walked past a window. Right now, she was wearing a scarlet red dress, and was _very_ clingy, which strangely reminded him of blood.

'_Was that stained by blood or originally red…?'_

He thought cocking his head to the left a bit.

"Alan? Alan Alratoad, is it not?"The woman said.

"And Alan, It was originally red. Vampires aren't that blood-thirsty. It's called blood lust, and we are not that messy," The woman joked.

"My name is Kali. Kali Spring. You can call me Kali."Kali said smiling sweetly.

"H-Hi Kali..."Alan said squeezing his eyes shut as he looked down.

"I'm really not feeling good. I-I just want... Can I… May I… Should I just… Please let me…"Alan stuttered, not being able to say it.

"C'mon, honey. Sp-"Kali said before Alan yelled,

"Can I please just go to my room or dorm and lie down! I feel like throwing up!"

Kali looked shocked at his outburst.

"Calm down, sweetheart. You're in room 302. Just get there. Your roommate should be there. Can you find me after? I'll be in the court grounds waiting for you. You can get there through the big wooden door over there."Kali said pointing.

-

Alan ran as fast as he could towards his room. He was running blindly with no specific place to go, but he ran. He finally found room 302, and ran to the door, trying to open it. It wouldn't. He pounded his fist on the door. No answer. He pounded on it once again, and it opened. He ran inside without seeing the person that answered the door, and into the bathroom. He shoved open the door and then ran towards the toilet. He began to throw up.

-

A few moments later, he was on the floor, groaning. "Ohmygoddess, are you okay?"The guy who opened the door said, approaching Alan.

"I don't feel so good…"Alan groaned painfully.

"Ohmygoddess, are you rejecting the change already?"The man asked,

"I DON'T KNOW!"Alan wailed, clutching his stomach painfully.

"Okay… Umm, me see.., Uhh."The man said.

"Ah! I got it!"The guy said. He ran out and came right back in, as if he just teleported there.

"Pepto Bismal! I don't know if it works, but I can tell you it does taste good."The man said handing the pink liquid to him. Alan didn't care if he would get totally killed from drinking more than needed, but he did.

Alan gulped down the whole bottle; he then threw it to the side. He stumbled his way up, than limped over to the bed. Alan fell onto the bed clutching his stomach.

"!!!"He groaned.

"Okay okay... Wait here, and I'll go get Kali."The man said.

* * *

Dun duuuunn!! Who is the man? Who is Kali? Who am I?

P.S. I fail at spelling 'Pepto Bismal'.

xD

R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys/girls! My best friend was all like,

"Heeeeeyyyyy!! Make a character like me!!!!"

So here it is.

I do not own the series, so yeah…

Stella Defferenti is her name!

* * *

The man ran to the infirmary room, looking for Kali. "Kali! Kali!! Where are you, Kali?!?!" The man said. Then, a girl walked out of a room.

"Hey Leo, What's wrong?"The girl said.

The girl was tall and pretty. Her black, long, straight hair was dark against her pale skin. The girl's eyes were emerald green, and were glimmering in the light. Right now, she was wearing a white, loose t-shirt under a grey boyfriend sweater, and orange sweatpants. Her name was Stella Defferenti.

"Stella! My new roommate came, and he's horribly sick! Can you help us?!?!"Leo asked her panting.

"I'm on it."Stella said as she started to run. "Leo! Go get Kali! She might be able to help him!" Stella yelled.

"Okay, just please go. Your affinity might be able to help."Leo yelled back at her.

-

Stella ran towards room 302. "Hello?!?"Stella yelled as she went inside.

"Argh!"Alan groaned.

"There you are…"Stella said rushing to his side. "My name is Stella… Stella Defferenti… Yours?" Stella hushed him as he was groaning.

"A-a-…Alan Aaarrgh!! Alratoad…"Alan groaned.

"Okay... Nice to meet you, Alan… Where does it hurt?" Stella asked him.

"Gee, I wonder where... Argh!!! If I'm clutching my stomaaargh! Stomach, where do you think, Sherlock? What kind of Sherlock are you, wearing orange pants!!"Alan groaned with a sense of humor.

"Well, I like how you have a sense of humor while you're in danger, no matter what it is. That's good."Stella said, removing his shirt, which was easy at the time. Alan was wearing a black button shirt, and some jeans. He stripped off his shirt, and looked at his stomach.

"Yup, it's your stomach alright."She said, feeling his stomach. His skin was smooth, and it felt… Right. But she couldn't think of that right now.

"Okay, here it goes…"Stella said.

-

Leo was running around looking for Kali. "Kali! Kali! KALI WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!"Leo yelled worried. Kali was sitting on a wooden bench, and then heard Leo.

"Leo! Leo, what's wrong?"She asked him.

"It's- It's my...My roommate! HE IS NOT GOOD AT ALL!"He yelled.

"My goddess, hush down! We must get there quickly."Kali said running to the male dorms.

When they rushed in, they found Kali with her hands on Alan's stomach.

-

Stella was freaking out. "Don't just stand there!"Stella yelled. "Hold him down so I can work with my affinity!"She yelled.

"Okay!"Leo said while he ran to Alan's side. Kali did the same, and held down Alan's side.

"Okay, here it goes…"Stella said, using her affinity.

A few seconds later, Alan stopped groaning.

"Wow… What was that?"Alan asked.

"It's her affinity…"Leo said.

"Yup. My affinity is for light." Stella said smiling.

* * *

Oh my god(dess)! Affinity for _**light?!?**_ What is he smoking? There is no affinity for light!

That's you. That's what you are thinking. In my story, they discovered a new affinity. WHAT A TWIST!!!

=D

Oh, and the orange pants joke is in between my friends and I...

It wasn't meant for you to laugh. Unless it did… Then it's fun.

R&R Please!


End file.
